Linked worlds
by vocagirl miku
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Juvia quedó perdida en el mundo de "Free! iwatobi swim club", tras descubrir ser solamente un personaje de anime. Enfrentándose a problemas, dramas, chicos en traje de baño y a Haruka enamorado de ella. Una historia diferente llena de comedia romántica.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**Notas de la autora:**

_Antes que nada debo comentar que este es mi primer crossover, la idea surgió de repente. Me encontraba viendo Fairy tail y me llamaron por el celular, al colgar noté que de fondo de pantalla tenía una imagen de mi anime favorito (aparte de Fairy tail) "Free! iwatobi swim club"._

_No le presté mucha atención al principio, pero al ver la pantalla de mi computadora vi a Juvia emocionada por Gray._

_Entonces pensé en hacer un crossover de esta pareja muy curiosa, algo divertido. La historia contará con romance, comedia, drama y obviamente habrá más parejas._

_Espero que me apoyen con esta idea divertida y que sea de su agrado, si tiene comentarios positivos o criticas son bien aceptadas, al igual que sus consejos. Por lo mientras dejaré esta pequeña introducción. Disfrútenla._

* * *

**Introducción…**

¿Nunca has pensado que existe otro mundo diferente al tuyo? Esa idea nunca pasó por mi mente y ahora me encuentro en esta situación, perdida en otra dimensión…algo que yo nunca imagine.

Anime, así lo denominan. En el anime, existen muchos tipos pero yo nunca pensé que fuera solo un personaje, yo creía ser real y ahora me eh dado cuenta que mi mundo es solo uno de varios.

Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Natsu y mi amado Gray-sama ¿acaso somos reales?

Maldigo el momento en que acepté aquella misión. Pelear contra una anciana bruja conocida como "jigen" la gente de ese pueblo me advirtió: "puede que sea una anciana pero debes tener cuidado es peligrosa"…no hice caso.

Ahora me encuentro perdida dentro de una mundo lleno de mi elemento…el agua. "Free! iwatobi swim club" donde conocí a nuevos amigos.

Makoto un chico amable, Rei un amante de lo hermoso, Nagisa un pequeño adorable, Rin un chico malo, ¿Gou o era kou? Una chica pelirroja que me adoptó como Onee-san, y Haruka un amante del agua.

¿Cómo logré tener esta aventura?

¿Cómo terminé perdida en otro mundo?

¿Como Haruka Nanase se enamoró de mí?

¿Y qué hizo Gray-sama?

¿Quieres saber mi historia? Pues…

Bienvenido a esta dimensión…


	2. ¡ME NIEGO!

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes que nada, Gracias por los comentarios dados, a pesar de haber sido solo una pequeña introducción. Me hace muy feliz, el que mi idea de este Fanfic haya sido de su agrado, y me esforzaré para mejorar esta historia. Ahora que eh agradecido, debo anunciar que este Fanfic tendrá un acercamiento a parejas yaoi, NO HABRÁ yaoi tan descaradamente. Por último las parejas serán NagisaxRei, MakotoxGou, JuviaxHaruxRin y JuviaxGray.

**PUEDE CONTENER OOC**

Con esto ya claro, comenzamos con el primer capítulo…

* * *

**¡ME NIEGO!**

Fairy tail, el gremio más popular e importante, desde su victoria en los grandes juegos mágicos. Todo había cambiado para bien, el titulo de los mejores de toda Fiore era suyo de nuevo, y no solo eso, por quedar como los número uno, las ofertas de misiones se habían duplicado, No…TRIPLICADO, eso era más que de ayuda para las hadas.

Todos corrían emocionados y tomaban hojas. Presumiendo simples misiones con grandes pagos.

Todos menos la maga de agua, ella ignoraba el escándalo que producían sus compañeros, solo podía posar su mirada en ese trozo de papel en sus manos.

_**MISION TIPO S**_

_**Capturar a "Jigen" la bruja de las dimensiones,**_

_**Su localización, es a las afueras de la "ALDEA TULLY**__**"**_

_**La recompensa de aquel que la atrape, será de**_

_**3, 000,000 de jewels**_

Aun distraída con la hoja, una pequeña niña con dos largas coletas se acercó a ella.

-Juvia-san, ¿no va a escoger alguna misión?- habló la pequeña Wendy mirando fijamente a la mujer.

-Juvia quiere, pero…Juvia no sabe si debería pedirle a Gray-sama que la acompañe- la chica de agua comenzó a bajar su rostro preocupada.

Wendy, ladeó un poco su cabeza sin comprender el por qué a Juvia se le dificultaba tanto pedir solo eso. La pequeña niña, estaba a punto de abrir sus labios para pronunciar algunas palabras cuando, una mujer de bellos ojos azules y cabellera larga y blanca se acercó.

-Hola Mira-san- saludó alegre la pequeña Wendy

-Hola Wendy, hola Juvia, eh notado que miras con insistencia esa hoja en tus manos, ¿vas de misión?- Mirajane sonrió como siempre.

Juvia no pronunció ninguna palabra.

Wendy giró a ver a Mirajane, mientras le explicaba la situación de la dama de agua.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir con Gray?- Mirajane, tomó una silla, sentándose al lado de Juvia.

-Juvia desea ir con Gray-sama pero, el no quiere- la chica comenzó a deprimirse, y poco a poco su cuerpo perdió forma, transformándose lentamente en un charco de agua, haciendo que el papel de la misión se mojara.

-¡¿JUVIA ESTAS BIEN?! ¡WENDY TRAE UNA JARRA O ALGO PARA METER A JUVIA AHÍ!- gritaba desesperada Mirajane.

-¡SI, ENSEGUIDA!- Wendy corrió a toda velocidad en búsqueda de un recipiente.

-Juvia está bien- habló el charco de agua- solo que Juvia se siente triste- la chica comenzó a materializarse nuevamente.

Mirajane suspiró de alivio al ver que volvía a su forma normal.

-Tal vez sea mejor salir ¿no lo crees?- Mirajane habló, mientras recogía la hoja del suelo. Nadie se había percatado de lo que le sucedía a Juvia, ya que todos se encontraban emocionados y hacían ruido.

Juvia solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en forma de afirmación, y ambas salieron del gremio. Las dos chicas avanzaron en silencio por las calles de la ciudad.

-Juvia- Mirajane se detuvo-¿por qué dijiste que Gray no quiere ir contigo?- Mirajane rompió el silencio entre ellas.

-Bueno…- la Loxar habló- cuando Juvia tomó la misión, Juvia decidió ir con Gray-sama y preguntarle si deseaba ir con Juvia pero, el ignoró a Juvia- la chica mencionó las últimas palabras en un susurro.

-¿Como que te ignoró?- la peliblanca preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, solo le dio la espalda a Juvia y dijo "no creo que tu y yo debamos salir solos a esa misión"- la chica de agua se deprimió mas.

-vamos Juvia tal vez el está preocupado por ti- la sonriente Mirajane trató de animar a la deprimida Juvia.

La maga de agua miró fijamente a la dulce Demonio.

-¿El cree que Juvia es débil?- la peli azul habló preocupada.

Mirajane no supo como contestar, tras pensar como animar a su amiga, notó en sus manos la hoja de misiones.

¡Ya se!-gritó Mirajane emocionada, asustando a Juvia- ¿por que no le demuestras a Gray que eres fuerte, haciendo sola esta misión? ¡Es una buena idea, yo lo sé! - la demonio volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba las manos de la maga acuática.

Juvia lo pensó por unos instantes, y luego de verificar los pros y contras…aceptó la idea feliz.

Ambas chicas sonrieron, y corrieron a toda velocidad de vuelta al gremio, debían hablar con Makarov.

Al llegar a este, pasaron esquivando a todos sus compañeros, dando saludos y sonrisas rápidas.

Finalmente, se encontraron al viejo hombre, sentado a un lado de Laxus. La peliblanca al mirar a Laxus sonrió nerviosamente y este solo giró a ver a otro lado.

-¿Que es lo que quieren?- Makarov preguntó a las bellas hadas.

Juvia explicó su deseo por hacer esa misión, SOLA.

A pesar de que podría ser peligrosa, ella siempre había demostrado ser una poderosa maga.

Makarov al principio movió sus labios en forma de una mueca, demostrando no aceptar que la joven chica hiciera esa misión, pero tras ver esa fuerza en los ojos de la maga, el anciano sonrió y aceptó que ella sola se aventurara.

Ante esto, Juvia dio una gran sonrisa al igual que Mirajane y ambas abrazaron fuertemente al maestro, quien solo pudo sonreí sonrojado.

Laxus, miró con cierto enfado la escena, diciendo bruscamente

"Mirajane dame un trago"

-Lo siento Laxus pero debo ir con Juvia- con esto la chica sonrió tímidamente.

Las chicas se despidieron, diciendo que "mañana al amanecer, Juvia partiría hacia la aldea Tully".

Ambas hadas, continuaron caminando emocionadas. Tanta era la emoción que les causaba aquella misión que la chica de agua se distrajo por un momento, chocando contra un brazo masculino.

-Juvia, ¿iras de misión?- preguntó Gray mirando la hoja que tenia la Loxar en sus manos.

-Claro que si- la maga sonrió con corazones en sus ojos.

-¿Aun quieres que valla contigo?- Gray miró seriamente a Juvia.

Juvia sin saber que contestar se quedó congelada por unos segundos, hasta que escuchó que Mirajane susurraba:

"se fuerte, di que no lo necesitas"

Juvia soportó ese deseo de aceptar, así que cerró sus puños, tomó aire y giró su rostro dando solo su perfil, mirando hacia otra parte.

-¡Juvia es fuerte, ella se hará cargo de esta misión sola, GRACIAS!- Juvia gritó esas palabras haciendo que todos sus compañeros la miraran.

_**¡JUVIA LOXAR MAGA DEL AGUA QUIEN ESTÁ LOCAMENTE ENAMORADA DE GRAY FULLBUSTER MAGO DE HIELO, HA RECHAZADO UNA INVITACIÓN DE VIAJE A UNA MISIÓN POR PARTE DEL MAGO!**_

Las expresiones de sus compañeros, demostraban esas palabras en sus frentes.

-¡¿Vas a ir sola?!- Gray la tomó del brazo- ¿Mirajane no vas ir con ella? ¡Es peligroso!- el chico giró a ver a la maga peliblanca.

-Juvia es fuerte Gray, además tu no querías ir con ella ¿verdad?- Mirajane dio una mirada fría a Gray y este solo soltó a Juvia del brazo.

-Juvia debe prepararse, y Mirajane la ayudará a empacar- Juvia habló sonriendo- ¿no es verdad mira-san?- Juvia continuo avanzando- no te preocupes Gray…Juvia puede cuidarse sola.

Tras esas palabras las chicas salieron dejando a todo el gremio sorprendido por la conducta de la dama acuática.

Caminaron lentamente hacia Fairy Hills y al llegar a su hogar Juvia gritó llena de emociones mezcladas.

-¡Mirajane que ha hecho Juvia!- la chica comenzó a jalarse el pelo desesperada.

-Solo demostraste ser fuerte- Mirajane trató de calmar a la histérica Juvia.

-¡NO, MI GRAY-SAMA!- la maga de agua gritó el nombre de su amado lo más fuerte posible, todo Fiore escuchó aquel lamento.

En otra parte, Gray giraba confundido, buscando quien había mencionado su nombre.

-¡Flamita!, ¿escuchaste eso?- Gray interrogó a Natsu, quien se levantaba de su asiento.

-Lo único que escucho es la llama de mi interior, ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!- el peli rosa golpeó fuertemente al chico de hielo haciéndolo caer.

-¡¿Por que fue eso imbécil?!- Gray enfurecido le regresó el golpe, tratando de olvidar aquel lamento. Comenzando una batalla contra Natsu.

Así aquella tarde terminó con una pelea entre Natsu y Gray, una Juvia que sollozaba por amor y una Mirajane que trataba de ayudar.

Pero, nadie imaginaba que todo eso cambiaría pronto...

**Continuara…**


End file.
